


Tu avevi trovato Daniel.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Le persone cambiano.Lo fanno perché crescono e il tempo cambia tutto quello in cui credono.Lo fanno perché succede qualcosa e da quel momento in poi ogni cosa è diversa, ogni sensazione ed emozione lo è.





	Tu avevi trovato Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata!  
O meglio cosi pare, durante l'estate riesco ad avere sempre pochissimo tempo per mettere giù tutto quello a cui penso quindi ora mi ritrovo con un sacco di note per cose da scrivere e ancora troppo poco tempo.  
Questa non fa parte di quella categoria, semplicemente mi è venuta quella voglia assurda di mettere giù qualcosa e questo è il risultato.   
E niente, ho finito!  
Vi lascio leggere.
> 
> Marinella

Le persone cambiano.  
Lo fanno perché crescono e il tempo cambia tutto quello in cui credono.

Lo fanno perché succede qualcosa e da quel momento in poi ogni cosa è diversa, ogni sensazione ed emozione lo è.  
Senti tutto in modo diverso e quello che prima non aveva importanza ora ti sconvolge completamente.   
Cambia ogni cosa. 

Le persone cambiano, lo fanno i posti, le strade.   
Quello che ti circonda cambia, si evolve.

E’ un attimo prima sei a casa con la persona che credevi sarebbe stata con te sempre mentre il momento dopo quella non sembra neanche più casa.  
A volte succede tutto in modo talmente veloce che non realizzi davvero quanto tutto quello che per anni è stato quotidiano, sia in realtà del tutto diverso.

E un secondo prima se lì con lui a ricordare di quando vi siete conosciuti e poi siete lì ad urlare qualcosa che non ricordi, senza un motivo apparentemente importate da ricordare.  
Altre volte è un processo più lento.   
Lo capisci dalle piccole cose che fingi di non vedere.

Hai visto le cose di Nico sparire da casa tua poco alla volta. Una volta quel maglione che gli avevi regalato un natale di non sai quanti anni fa che sapevi lasciava sempre da te, poi il suo succo preferito non era più in frigo e se lo compravi nessuno lo finiva più.

Erano tante piccole cose di cui non ti eri reso conto fino a quando non ti era esploso tutto in faccia facendoti mettere insieme quei pezzi che per mesi avevi raccolto.  
Le persone cambiano e ad un certo punto lo imparano un po’ tutti a proprie spese.

Non sempre le persone che credi di conoscere sono davvero quello che sembrano e spesso quelle che non consideri adatte a essere parte della tua vita sono quelle che una volta che le hai incontrate ti restano incollate addosso.

Le persone cambiano.  
Cambia quello che vogliono e spesso quello che vogliono è del tutto diverso da quello che credono di meritare o volere.  
Daniel era quel cambiamento che arriva all’improvviso e sconvolge tutto.

Avevi visto le cose di Daniel sostituirsi piano a qualcosa di tuo, le sue felpe gialle o le sue canotte troppo larghe per i tuoi gusti ma che avevi imparato a rubargli per dormire quando era lontano, erano spesso al posto delle tue felpe bianche nei tuoi cassetti.

Le tue cose spesso erano a casa di Daniel.

La felpa rosa che sta benissimo con le scarpe che indossi in quel momento pensi sia nella sua cesta dei panni sporchi in attesa di essere lavata e avere il suo odore addosso.  
Nel tuo frigo ci sono cose che probabilmente non mangeresti neanche sotto tortura e gli amici rumorosi di Daniel sono diventati parte delle tue giornate e non sono più rumorosi, no.

Sanno di famiglia.  
Le persone cambiano.

Lo fanno perché sono costrette alcune volte, lo fanno perché è l’unico modo per sopravvivere.

Il cambiamento non sempre vuol dire qualcosa di bello, e non sai mai quanto questo processo possa davvero segnarti fino a quando non ne sei fuori.   
Ma se sei fortunato il cambiamento porta a qualcosa di meglio, di più bello. 

Le persone cambiano, lo fanno per causa delle persone che hanno attorno.   
Il tuo cambiamento era odore di mare e sabbia la domenica mattina quando Daniel è andato a fare serf con alcuni suoi amici e ha l’idea geniale di svegliarti con un bacio infilandosi a letto prima di fare la doccia.

Tutto cambia, ogni cosa e anche se in modo impercettibile ai più per qualcuno quel cambiamento vuol dire tutto.  
Come tornare a casa la sera e trovare la cena pronta a tavola, trovare Daniel a casa è un cambiamento che non ti saresti aspettato desiderare.

Cambia l’odore di casa tua che ora è più simile al suo mentre su di lui tutti ripetono di sentire il tuo odore.  
Le persone cambiano.

Pensavi non saresti più riuscito ad amare qualcuno come ti sei ritrovato ad amare Daniel.  
Ma tutto cambia, sentimenti e emozioni prima di ogni cosa.

Le persone cambiano, sei cambiato tu.  
Sei felice in un modo che credevi non fosse possibile.

Le persone cambiano e se sei fortunato, quando succede, trovi qualcuno sulla tua strada in grado di rendere quel cambiamento degno di essere vissuto.  
Tu avevi trovato Daniel.


End file.
